Understanding Lust
by Misery Lotus
Summary: Maybe it has been that way for a long time. Shiki didn't know. He didn't realise until long after Rima has been claimed. And then. Lust.
1. I'm the brother

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight.**

* * *

><p>After classes finished, Rima had dragged him into the garden, looking very serious.<p>

"Shiki, I've got something to tell you." She said, staring at him straight in the eyes.

"Sure." Shiki replied.

"I'm dating Ichijou-san."

"Oh, that's nice. Congratulations."

Rima smiled. "Thanks, Shiki. Good night."

"Good night."

Rima skipped off, looking extremely happy. This was such a large display of emotion from Rima that Shiki was surprised. Rima seemed so happy; she must have liked Ichijou for a long time. Well, it was probably normal. Rima, no matter how impassive, is still a girl. Girls are always into those things. Shiki remembers her reading a romance novel once, and when he wanted to see it she wouldn't let him.

Yeah, Shiki was happy for her.

And then he collapsed.

* * *

><p>"Geez Shiki, how did you get sick?" Ichijou muttered, putting the wet cloth on Shiki's head.<p>

Ichijou was always one of the last ones to get back to the dorms after classes, so he was surprised when Shiki was not there. Ichijou went searching for Shiki, because he wanted to tell him the news himself, and found him lying in the garden, sleeping. He quickly took him back to the dorms.

And there he found out Shiki was not sleeping. He was passed out.

But in Shiki's case normally those were basically the same thing.

Shiki looked pitiful. His cheeks were flushed and there were beads of sweat on his face. His hair was messy and he just looked plain _sick_. Ichijou, being his kind roommate, automatically chose to take care of him. Because Ichijou is kind, he didn't open the curtains when morning came, either.

"Ngh…Ichijou-san," Shiki rolled on his back and rubbed his eyes. "I'm not…"

"Yeah yeah, like I'll believe that."

Shiki opened his eyes, finding no reason to argue with Ichijou. "Hey, Ichijou-san. Is it true that you and Rima are…"

Ichijou smiled. "Yeah."

"Congrats."

"Thanks, Shiki." Ichijou took off the cloth and wetted it again, then placed it on Shiki's forehead. "Now go to sleep. Sick people are supposed to rest."

"Mmm,"

Ichijou smiled again.

Shiki tried to sleep, but felt oddly restless. He couldn't get Rima and Ichijou's words out of his head; those words made his stomach turn up side down, making his sickness imbued body feel nauseous.

"Ichijou-san, I'm gonna-" Shiki threw up in the rubbish bin that just happened to be conveniently next to the bed.

"Ah-ah. I figured you'll need this." Ichijou sighed. "You really need to take care of yourself more, Shiki. I wonder how you'll survive without Rima-" Ichijou suddenly covered his mouth, just realising what he had said. "N-no, I didn't mean it that way-"

Shiki threw up again. Why were those words so unsettling…

He fainted.

When Shiki came to be aware again, someone was stroking his hair. That soft, slender hand, such a familiar hand…

"Rima." He opened his eyes to see.

"Oh Shiki. Good, you're awake." She took her hand away and stood up.

"Wait…"

"Ichijou-san, I'll go get some water for Shiki." Rima called. Oh, right, Ichijou.

Rima left and said persom approached him. "Sorry, Shiki…"

"For what?" Shiki sat up.

"I…I'm not taking Rima away from you, I just…" Ichijou clenched his hands into fists.

Shiki sat up. "I understand, Ichijou-san, it's ok."

Takuma smiled. "I'm sorry; you and Rima are such good friends..."

"Like I said, it's ok. I want Rima to be happy." Shiki said and he stared at Ichijou. "Me and Rima have known each other for a long time, we're as close as siblings. Ichijou-san will make Rima happy, so I will leave Rima to Ichijou-san."

"Shiki…" Ichijou looked at Shiki in surprise; Shiki was acting so mature, so wise.

Shiki chuckled. "Actually, it's Rima that has always been looking after me, isn't it?"

Ichijou laughed. "It sure is."

Shiki suddenly looked at Ichijou straight in the eyes. "I'm handing Rima to you, Ichijou-san."

Ichijou looked back into Shiki's blue irises. "I'll protect her, and make her happy.

Shiki gave a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Uwahh...it's holidays so I'm starting so many new stories...hopefully I'll finish them T^T<strong>

**Writing so much on Shiki and Rima because right now the manga is so INTENSE a-and y-you can't decide whether to write about kxy or zxy anymore. even though you still ship one and you know it but THE INTENSENESS IS SUPER EFFECTIVE!**

**Ok, bai ^.^**


	2. Our director doesn't know

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight.**

* * *

><p>The next day was Saturday. Shiki and Rima had a photo shooting session. Their manager came to pick them up early in the morning.<p>

"Ne Shiki, are you sure you're okay?" Rima waved a hand in front of his face.

"Yeah, it's just a photo shoot. Don't worry about me, Rima." Shiki replied nonchalantly.

Rima let it go. It was just the previous night that Shiki had fallen sick. Vampires recover fast, after all, so it was nothing to worry about.

Even though it was nothing to worry about, Shiki's pink cheeks were not reassuring her. Rima placed her hand on Shiki's forehead; it was only slightly warm, and should be gone soon.

"It'll be a while until we get there," their manager said, throwing a bottle of water to the seats behind. Rima caught it. "Shiki-kun is sick, right? Take a nap."

Shiki leaned back, trying to get comfortable on the headrest. Rima seemed to think differently, grabbing his head and pulled it in her lap. Shiki opened his eyes.

"Rima…" He blinked at her

Rima smiled. "It's okay, just sleep."

"But you and Ichijou-san…"

"Ichijou-san won't mind me doing this. Shiki is like a little brother to me." She smiled again.

Siblings. Is that it…huh. "Rima is like a big sister to me too."

Rima stroked his head as he lay on her lap, breathing peacefully.

Suddenly, there was a sound of a camera clicking. "Manager." They said simultaneously.

"Uwahh! Shiki-kun and Rima are so cute!" The manager squealed like a fangirl. "We can use this too!" The manager was all ecstatic.

"No."

The manager pouted. "Oh come on Shiki and Rima, that pose was so artistic! The wounded soldier and the untainted maiden were both perfectly portrayed! The romantic air can rival those of Romeo and Juliet! O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?"

"Wounded soldier?"

"Untainted maiden?"

Shiki and Rima both had identical expressions of nothing on their faces.

"Manager, you're going off the road."

"Ah!"

* * *

><p>The photo shooting site was another shiny little park, completely covered by sunshine. Shiki, in his already fevered state, could not stand the sun and hid under Rima's parasol. Why was it so bright?<p>

The director was a middle-aged man that looks a lot like Cross Kaien. His personality was like his too.

"Now, the theme is 'Protective and possessive brother'. For this photo shoot three people are required. I shall introduce you to your partner this time. Please, Ichijou-san." The director went aside happily, revealing none other than their night class friend, Ichijou.

"Ah." Both Shiki and Rima stared.

"Ohayou, Shiki , Rima!" Ichijou waved, grinning.

"Ichijou-san, what are you doing here?" Rima asked.

Ichijou approached them. "This kind lady here-" he winked at the manager, making her swoon. "saw me in the morning when you two were getting ready. She said I was the 'perfect material'!" Ichijou's surroundings were covered with sparkles. He must be a human under disguise. Yes. He must be.

"Ah, so manager," Shiki looked at the manager. "I'm the brother, right?"

The director looked astonished. "Of course not Shiki-kun! You're the lover of Rima!"

"I don't want to be."

Crows flying over head.

"B-but why?" The director had tears streaming down his face. Yes, this person must be related to Cross Kaien in some way. Probably a distant relative?

"I look more like Rima's brother." Shiki was in a totally different world than the director. The director's been full of dramatic movements and dances while his was simple and portrayed a peaceful, blank white space.

"That is bullshit!" The director exclaimed, endless tears still falling like waterfalls. "You think you look more like Rima than Ichijou-san? Ichijou-san and Rima look so fitting! His hair is a way closer shade to Rima's than you! It's impossible to even think you and Rima came from the same mother! You think I would've got some random person to portray as Rima's _lover_! NO! I got Ichijou-san to be her brother! ..." The director rambled on.

Ichijou laughed nervously. "I'm a random person?" He pointed to himself.

Rima patted his shoulder. "Don't worry about him. He's always like that."

Ichijou turned to her and smiled. She smiled back.

Shiki watched them and realised the director said the truth. Ichijou and Rima did indeed look very fitting, the exact same as the perfect couple in a romance movie.

He sneezed.

"Oh Shiki-kun, are you sick?" The director suddenly reverted back into normal person state.

"I'm alright." Shiki put a hand on his face. "Just let Ichijou-san be the lover already. He looks way better with Rima than I do."

The director stared at Ichijou and Rima talking. "Hmm…you're right. Shiki, you shall take on the brave role of Rima's protective and possessive older brother that will not allow her to be taken away from you by her loving boyfriend who loves her very very much and is willing to die for her but will continue living no matter what because he will not leave her alone and…" The director continued rambling.

Shiki sighed. Why was this situation so familiar?

* * *

><p>"Good shoot everyone!" The director shouted. "We're taking a break now!"<p>

"Good shoot." Rima and Shiki said boringly.

"Good shoot!" Ichijou was extremely cheerful, even under the afternoon sun.

Yes, he was definitely a human under disguise.

Shiki lay on a bench under a tree's shade. His eyes were merely open.

"Shiki, want some food?" Rima approached him with a box of Pocky.

Shiki glanced at her and paused. "You should give that to Ichijou-san. He'll be happy."

Rima looked a little surprised. "Okay, I'll give it to Ichijou-san." She went off to where Ichijou is, offering him Pocky. Shiki could see from where he was that Ichijou accepted the offer. He saw Rima feeding him Pocky like how she normally does to he himself. Ichijou took a Pocky stick from Rima's packet and also fed it to her. Then, Ichijou leant down, under Rima's parasol, and slowly, Shiki saw, licked off a bit of chocolate from the corner of Rima's mouth. He could see they were still, and staring into each other's eyes. Shiki looked away.

The big brother wasn't supposed to see his little sister with the other man.


End file.
